O Ovo
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Howard, o pato, havia adotado um patinho que ainda não nasceu. Porém sem seu consentimento os Guardiões da Galaxia tornaram-se a babá do ovo. Está iniciada a guerra louca.


O ovo.

Howard havia estado bem feliz depois que salvou e adotou um ovo na qual foi botado por uma pata "barriga de aluguel". Na verdade aquela penosa estava dentro de um laboratório, como ele, vários cientistas começaram a fazer experiências com os dois, uma ave comum e uma ave alienígena. E aquela coisinha branca e redonda era basicamente isso, o filhote que viria a nascer teria o DNA dele. Na verdade,ele foi o único que se salvou diante de uma fuga de várias cobaias.

Foi duro ficar com ele e aquecê-lo, difícil se livrar do colecionador e voltar para a Terra,mas deu um jeito. Precisava para que com a ajuda da sua namorada Beverly,pudesse ajudá-lo a criar aquele ovo e o patinho que nasceria. Ela impôs condições por que era uma mulher independente e depois de muita conversa ambos entraram num acordo.

E tudo corria bem,até que um dia o Howard no escritório dele resolveu ligar a tarde para a sua casa e saber como ia o seu pequenino. Porém o telefone não atendia,depois de várias tentativas,ficou preocupado,ligou para todos os lugares que a moça,agora sua noiva,freqüentava, achou ela ao ligar para a redação de um jornal qualquer...

-Beverly?! Cara,você me deixou preocupado. Que raios você está fazendo aí? – nervoso e ficou de pé na cadeira.

-Foi uma emergência! Me chamaram aqui.

-Bem...e como está o bebê?-relaxou um pouco,se afundou no acento e pôs a mão direita na testa.

-Está com a babá.

-BABÁ?! QUE BABÁ?!-ficou surpreso,desencostou-se e agarrou no descanso de braço.

-Eu resolvi pedir ajuda a alguém, eu repito que foi uma emergência.

-MAS COM QUEM VOCÊ DEIXOU?!

Nesse momento,bem longe dali,na verdade bem distante da Terra,estavam os Guardiões da Galáxia,além de bancarem os piratas bonzinhos do universo,eles agora estavam tomado conta do tal ovo. Na verdade, a missão foi designada somente para Rocket e Groot, já que a na lista telefônica estava o nome deles junto ao número.

Felizmente o filhote ainda em forma oval,estava sendo bem cuidado. Repousava em cima uns fenos,palhas e panos,estilo fraudas de algodão com motivos infantis,tudo estava dentro de cesta de plástico média e o "presentinho dos céus" se encontrava enrolado em um pequeno pedaço pano vermelho feito de lã. O objeto se encontrava distante dos outros,mas perto dos olhares dos cuidadores.

Tudo estava tranqüilo na nave do senhor das estrelas e sua trupe,eles pretendiam pousar num planeta inabitado e decerto,que se assemelhava a Lua(sua superfície) para descansar após alguns conflitos e aventuras, porém antes que pudessem avistar seu destino,de perto, começaram a serem atacados por uma nave desconhecida.

 **PERIGO! PERIGO!**

-Quem é o idiota que está nos atacando? Estamos quietos no nosso canto. – Disse Rocket.

-Seja quem for atingiu nossa asa, ela está quase toda danificada. – disse Gamora,visualizando as telas,num deles mostrava a situação da nave.

-Vou ligar o escudo!-avisou Peter e logo o fazendo.

-Não é melhor pousar primeiro?- perguntou Drax,achando que era mais seguro.

-Antes vamos entrar em contado com esse mal educado e saber os motivos para nos atacar.-Quill estava sério porém tentava manter a calma,a situação ainda não era tão ruim a sua visão.

-Ah eu detesto quando ele quer ter diplomacia.-o guaxinim pôs a pata esquerda no rosto.

-Eu sou groot.-falou virando o rosto para o amigo.

-Hãn?! O cara nos atacou,não dá para ser bom samaritano!-estendeu os braços,como quem mostrava a situação.

-Chamando nave desconhecida! Por favor! Queremos saber o motivo do...

Nesse momento a tal nave,que era pequena,mas tinha uma aparência assustadora pelo seu design. Passou por cima da nave dos guardiões,fazendo uma sinistra sombra que fez Quill se arrepiar um pouco por um momento. Porém,logo ela parou na frente.

Todos permaneceram parados,sem fazer nada e mantiveram a calma,pelo menos era o que o rapaz meio humano dizia em seus pensamentos. E por causa daquele suspense todo quando apareceu algo na tela,que era uma resposta a notificação de contato,todos se assustaram. Se tratava de Howard e ele já chegou gritando...

-CADÊ O MEU OVO!

-Hãn?! Acho que é para você Rocket.-disse Quill.

-Passa para mim.

Ao apertar o botão a comunicação e a imagem do pato ficou somente tela e na parte onde estava o Raccon,que ficou de pé no acento.

-Ele está aqui,são e salvo. Não precisava nos atacar para isso não fizemos nada!-disse o peludo de braços cruzados,ele não estava muito irritado,mas parecia.

-Vocês não tinham permissão de deixar a Terra!-o pato sim estava nervoso,bastante.

-Não me avisaram nada que eu tinha que permanecer lá e depois eu não sou obrigado a ficar naquele planeta 24 horas.

-Beverly,quais foram as regras que você impôs?-perguntou o cheio de penas para a noiva,que estava atrás da cadeira dele acompanhando tudo.

-Somente disse a eles que cuidassem bem como se fossem filhos deles e que eu pagava bem.

-Muito bem,mas acabou,devolva o ovo!-virou-se novamente para o monitor e dirigiu a palavra ao animal.

-Só se me pagarem.-colocou as mãos na cintura,aparentando mais calma.

-Ok,mas primeiro deixa eu ver o ovo...

-NADA DISSO! VAMOS RESOLVER OS VALORES AQUI! E AGORA!

-Argh! Bem... Então quanto eu devo?-já perdendo a paciência,mas tentando manter a calma põe a mão direita do bolso que tinha dentro do paletó.

-900 unidades!

-O QUE?! –todos menos rocket e groot.

-Eu sou groot! (Isso é muito!)

-Rocket eu acho que você está exagerando.-disse Peter.

-Cala a boca,que o negócio não é seu.

-EI! Mas eu sou o líder!-aponta o polegar para si mesmo.

-Você comanda a equipe, mas não manda no meu trabalho.-vira o rosto para ele,por uns minutos,ao dirigir a palavra ao mesmo.

-Eu sou Groot? (Eu sou o seu funcionário?)

-Nós dois somos patrões Groot. Trabalhamos nisso juntos.-diz isso para a tal árvore viva, levantando as mãos e olhando para o mesmo.

-EI! Senhor Raccon você não disse que cobrava tanto pelo serviço. –disse Beverly se aproximando da tela e agarrando o microfone.

-Trabalho de babá é caro ta minha filha, você não tem idéia do que passamos para proteger aquele ovo. Especialmente para evitarmos que atingissem ele com lazeres e que caísse no chão.

-Isso sem contar o Drax queria fazer omelete.-murmurou Gamora para si mesma.

-Esse é o valor. E não pretendo mudar.-O guaxinim estava decidido,e apontou para o chão, demonstrando isso.

Howard rosnou,só que pensou um pouco,antes de decidir qualquer coisa,logo puxou um papel e caneta de dentro do casaco e...

-...Bem,eu posso pagar parcelado?

-QUE?! Sem cheque! Eu quero dinheiro vivo E AGORA! E que já seja convertido.

-Só que eu não tenho tanto dinheiro nesse momento!

-Azar seu.

-ORA SEU...

-Eu sou Groot!- entrou no meio da conversa e fez um sinal de pare com a mão.

-O que é Groot?-virou o rosto para o parceiro.

-Eu sou Groot.-chegou mais perto do seu companheiro.

Ao ouvir e entender o que aquela árvore disse,o senhor irritadinho da equipe pensou por um momento e depois voltou-se para o pato...

-...Quanto você tem no momento pato?

-Olha! Isso aqui é em dólares e equivale a 200 unidades.-pega um maço de dinheiro e mostra.

-Meu trabalho não vale essa mixaria.

-GRRR!VOCÊ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A ME IRRITAR!-fica na frente da tela com as mãos encima do painel,se arriscando a apertar algum botão.

-Se quiser pode passar num banco. Eu posso esperar.

-E se você fugir?-desconfiado.

-Ora,eu não pretendo fazer isso. Eu posso esperar e cuidar do seu bebezinho,vamos pousar nesse planeta e esperar você voltar.

-Rocket,não podemos ficar por aqui por muito tempo.-disse Drax.

-Você tem uma outra idéia?

-Rocket,acho que você não está negociando direito.-diz Peter se levantando e caminhando até ele ficando logo na frente do monitor do mesmo. - Ei! Senhor pato. Eu tenho uma saída melhor. – acena com a mão,conforme chegava mais perto.

-Quill já disse para não se meter nisso!

-Espere animal encardido,eu gosto do que ele diz.-diz Howard sorrindo.

ele não faz parte do...

-Eu sou Groot!-chamou a atenção do Raccon.

-...Bem,se for rápido,eu aceito.

-Então senhor das estrelas,o que sugere?

-Uma troca.-diz simplesmente,com um sorriso no rosto

-Trocar o ovo pelo que?-disse Rocket estranhando e já não gostando muito da idéia e com os braços cruzados.

-hum...por objetos,algo que você tenha de valioso,ou algo assim.

O mutante levou as mãos no rosto indignado...

-Essa é a sua idéia?! Ai! Eu não acredito!

-Eu detesto dizer isso mas...o Quill tem razão.-falou Gamora.

-É ele pode ter algo de valioso,equivalente a dinheiro vivo.-disse Drax.

-E depois é melhor do que ficar esperando talvez anos por um pagamento.-Gamora.

-Eu gosto desse acordo e por acaso,tenho algo que acho que vocês vão gostar.

-...E o que você tem a oferecer?-disse o rabudo.

-Bem,eu pensei bem,eu conheço o gosto de vocês e a fama que tem,especialmente do senhor das estrelas.

Peter ficou todo orgulhoso e colocou as mãos no casaco,fazendo pose.

-Fale de uma vez!-o guaxinim cruza os braços se mostrando impaciente desta vez.

-O que acha dessa fita cassete de áudio?-mostrando a tal mídia.

-OHHH! –os olhos do Quill brilharam. – Quantas músicas tem?!

Todos os outros ficaram desapontados,sabendo que o Peter iria ceder aos encantos daquele objeto.

-Aqui tem hits dos anos 80 e inicio de 90. Na verdade são 3 parte de uma coleção.

-Eu também posso oferecer minha coleção de Vinis.-disse Beverly chegando perto do microfone de novo.

-Você tem certeza?-pergunta o pato.

-Eu já passei tudo para CD.-responde ela sorrindo,não parecendo nem um pouco preocupada.

-ESPERE UM POUCO! Eu suponho que o pagamento é meu e não para ele,portanto deverá me agradar a MIM e não a assim eu não concordo!-Rocket interrompe a negociação bravo e aponta para si mesmo.

-Ora qual é Rocket,isso vale ouro.

-Bah! Para você pode valer alguma coisa, mas não para mim?!

-Muitos colecionadores pagariam uma fortuna por essas relíquias sabia?

-Só que eu não sou como esses colecionadores.

-Você não sabe fazer negócios Rocket.-chateado.

-E você é um tremendo idiota!

Enquanto eles ficavam brigando Gamora quis tomar alguma iniciativa...

-Groot,você não pode ajudar nisso?

-É isso,o Rocket ouve mais você do que a agente.

Como Groot sabia que se fala-se eles não entenderiam,pois o seu parceiro estava ocupado e não poderia traduzir,então ele somente fez um gesto de "Não sei" com as mãos e os ombros.

E todos ficaram desanimados,menos os que estavam discutindo,pois parecia que aquela briga iria durar muito. Só que um ruído estranho fez as coisas mudarem. Quem viu foi a madeira viva,aquilo vinha do ovo, a curiosidade o fez levantar-se e ir até o troço. Esse movimento chamou a atenção da garota...

-O que foi? Groot?

Ele se aproximou e começou a escutar,percebeu que algo estava batendo lá dentro,provavelmente querendo quebrar,o ser olhou para a moça e apontou para o Egg. Ela entendeu tudo e se espantou...

-Hãn..Quill!

A filha adotiva do Thanos não conseguiu chamar a atenção dele,mas o outro sim...

-EU SOU GROOT!-chamou a atenção do amigo apontando para a coisa branca do pato.

-Hãn?! O que?-disse o Guaxinim.

-Eu sou groot!

-Rachando? O que tá rachando?

-O ovo!-disse Gamora apontando também.

-HÃN?!-disseram todos,com exceção do Groot.

-ESTÁ NASCENDO!-disse Howard espantando. –EI! DEIXE-ME ENTRAR AÍ!- eufórico.

Peter fez menção de que pretendia dizer algo,provavelmente algo afirmativo,mas o pequenino do grupo foi mais rápido...

-NADA DISSO! NÃO SEM ANTES ACERTAMOS O PAGAMENTO! E QUE SEJA DIGNO DO MEU TRABALHO.

-NÃO TEMOS TEMPO PARA ISSO AGORA! MEU FILHO ESTÁ NASCENDO!

-NÃO INTERESSA!

-Ô Rocket tenha um pouco de compaixão!-irrita-se Quill.

-Hn! Não me venha com sentimentalismo agora!

-Pensei que você já sabia o que era ter sentimentos! –apontando para ele e chegando mais perto do mesmo,como antes.

-Essa não é hora para isso!

-Eu que digo isso! Sabe,você deve ser menos ganancioso.

-Rocket pra que você precisa de tanto dinheiro?-perguntou Drax de pé.

-É,a gente já pega algumas coisas valiosas...-disse Gamora,tentando amenizar o principal conceito da "profissão" deles. Embora eles sejam heróis também eram meio que vilões,piratas.

Todos estavam em volta do roedor,tentando argumentar. Menos Groot.

-Isso é para vocês, não é o bastante para mim,esse dinheiro eu é que vou gastar!-o nanico olhou para os dois que entraram na conversa.

-Você não pode entender a necessidade de um pai?! –Peter voltou a questionar,ele estava chateado com a atitude do colega de equipe.

-Você acaso foi pai para me dar sermão?-voltou-e para o homem.

-Não, mas eu...

Aquela discussão foi bruscamente interrompida quando eles perceberam que Howard e sua noiva estavam dentro da nave e caminhavam emocionados até o ovo para vê-lo nascer,estava quase rachando tudo. Eles ficaram tão espantados em ve-los lá que paralisaram um pouco,pois não esperavam isso...

-Quem...o que...-perguntaram alguns confusos.

Nisso a planta alienígena deu um passo a frente e levantou o braço. Estava tudo muito claro,foi ele quem deixou entrar sem consenso dos outros...

-GROOT!-disse o Raccon totalmente chocado. Não contava com isso,pelo menos não esperava do seu camarada.

-E a gente ainda fica rindo da cara do Groot e ele aparentemente parece ser o mais sensível daqui.-disse Peter sorrindo gostando da atitude dele.

Mas o seu parceiro de longa data era contrario aquilo tudo,tanto estava irritado que voou pra cima do seu colega,se agarrou nele,ficando em cima do seu peito.

-GROOT! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO?! POR QUE?! – chateado o socou várias vezes,se sentindo traído.

-ROCKET!- chamou Quill com o intuito de pará-lo. Só que não deu tempo e nem foi necessário.

O ser cheio de folhas pegou o peludo em suas mãos,o fazendo parar a ação e disse olhando nos olhos dele...

-Eu sou Groot. (Ponha-se no lugar deles Rocket.)

O animal não disse nada só rosnou,o encarou com raiva. Enquanto Groot continuava a falar,suavemente...

-Eu sou Groot? (Você não ficou ansioso para eu renascer?)

-Não...não é a mesma coisa... – mais calmo.

-Eu sou Groot.( Não é o mesmo amor, mas é a mesma sensação.)

Depois ele virou o seu sócio para o outro lado afim de que visse o nascimento do pato,entende-se e talvez o comove-se.

-Eu sou Groot!(Veja Rocket!)

Todos então resolveram virar também e se aproximaram um pouco,entretanto ficaram no mínimo de distancia para não atrapalhar pois o privilégio era mais dos pais. Naquele momento que puseram os olhos viram o bico aparecendo. E logo toda a casca estava quebrada e se ouviu pela primeira vez...

-Qué!-bem baixinho.

-AWWWWWWWNNN!

Todos disseram deslumbrados e admirados com aquele momento, acharam aquele pequeno ser vivo de plumas amarelas muito bonitinho. Rocket somente não ficou tão emotivo, mas achou bonito – não demonstrando. O rabugento estava sentado em cima do ombro do parceiro – ele quem o colocou lá para que seu cúmplice pudesse assistir aquela cena tão única.

-Eu sou Groot.(Ele é lindo.)-diz Groot se enchendo de flores de todos os tipos e cores.

Mamífero não gostou muito,sentiu um certo ciúmes...

-Hunf! Eu sou muito mais bonito do que ele!

A árvore ambulante sorriu...

-Eu sou Groot. (Claro que sim!)-passou a mão na cabeça dele,o acariciando e concordando.

-E...você também é, era um brotinho bonito.-completou num murmuro,enquanto olhava para sua planta favorita.

Assim que o pai e a mãe pegaram o seu bebê nas mãos para acariciá-lo e falar com o mesmo,como dois pais bobos de primeira viagem, voltaram-se para os guardiões...

-Muito obrigado por deixar que nós pudéssemos ver essa cena e compartilharmos junto esse momento que tão glorioso. E por terem cuidado bem da minha cria, eu percebo que realmente fizeram bem o seu trabalho. Eu faria um discurso,mas não tenho mais tempo. – passou o dedo indicador da mão direita no olho com o intuito de enxugar uma lágrima.

-Não tem mesmo.-disse o guaxinim de braços cruzados,já de pé no chão,frente a frente ao pato e com cara de poucos amigos.

-Er...Eu aceito a sua gratidão em nome de todos os minha equipe.-disse Peter,tentando amenizar o clima pesado.

-E o meu pagamento?-falou com rabugento,demonstrando bem que não estava afim de mudar de assunto.

-O que decidiu?-perguntou o bicudo.

-...argh,eu...fico com os discos e as fitas.-o Raccon se esforçou um pouco para dizer isso,ele ainda era muito sério e orgulhoso para demonstrar sentimentalismo,por isso se sentiu incomodado em fazer a vontade do seu amigo nostálgico. E além disso,não havia outra alternativa.

Nisso Quill pulou de alegria comemorando.

-Não cante vitória Quill,você vai me pagar depois.-o peludo virou-se para o líder da trupe e o avisou.

-Ora...-não gostou nada de ter cortado a comemoração dele e pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Sábia decisão.-disse o penoso.

Nisso o Howard apertou um botão do controle remoto que tirou do bolso externo no casaco e logo disse...

-Abram a porta.

Drax,que estava mais perto,apertou um botão,nesse momento entrou lá uma garra mecânica que era controlada por aquele tal aparelho que cheio de penas tinha em mãos. Ela carregava uma sacola,que rapidamente deixou lá e foi embora,assim ao mesmo tempo a abertura foi fechada.

-Todo o pagamento está dentro desse saco.

Peter não perdeu tempo e foi avançando naquele pacote,abriu e admirou tudo como se fosse uma criança que ganhou muitos brinquedos de Natal. Enquanto Rocket ficou olhando sério para aquilo, embora senti-se bem ele ainda estava aprendendo a ser menos egoísta e não era fácil para ele.

No meio de tudo isso o comandante da equipe achou um maço de dinheiros e um pequeno galão.

-O que é isso?-perguntou o meio humano.

-É combustível para a nave de vocês. É uma pequena recompensa por terem me deixado entrar.

menos trouxe algo realmente útil.

-Só estou dando por que pensei que vocês precisariam,depois de tanto ficar parados no ar. Se quiser considere isso uma gorjeta.

-Hnf.

-De nada. Bem,já vamos indo,foi ótimo fazer negócios com vocês.

Os dois então se despediram pela última vez e caminharam até a saída,foram saldados,mais pelo líder do que os outros,especialmente o de cara amarrada.

Tudo acabou. E Rocket se aproximou do Peter,isso deixou Gamora e Groot meio apreensivos,mas não fizeram nada.

-Espero que esteja contente Quill.-disse quase trincando os dentes.

-Sim,estou muito feliz. VALEU ROCKET!-diz isso todo sorridente e o abraça.

-EI! ME LARGUE!-se debateu até ser solto.

Estando livre o animal mutante pegou o galão e o levou até Groot.

-Tome!

-Eu sou Groot?-pegou o objeto,embora não entendeu o motivo.

-Você quem os deixou entrar,a recompensa é sua,será o responsável em abastecer a nave.

Gamora,Drax e Peter viram isso e não entenderam nada, acharam a atitude estranha.

Logo o mamífero falante estava se retirando...

-Rocket...-o starlord tentou chamar a atenção dele mas não deu tempo de continuar sua frase.

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ!-gritou isso e saiu do recinto.

-Deixa ele Quill,ele precisa de um tempo para se acalmar.-falou a Gamora,colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

Como resposta o cara somente balançou a cabeça positivamente e logo mudou o assunto...

-Acho que devemos dar uns parabéns para o Groot. –se aproximou dele e pôs a mão no ombro do mesmo. - Ei! Groot você foi um ótimo membro hoje, a gente não entende bem o que você diz,praticamente nada,mas sabemos do seu potencial, se eu pudesse eu daria a você uma medalha de honra ao mérito,mas...eu não tenho,então depois eu improviso uma tá certo?

-Eu sou Groot.-sorri.

-É,é...-sorri de volta e finge que entendeu.

-Concordo contigo, ele mostrou para aquele pato que não somos pessoas ruins,embora a gente saqueie muito.-disse Drax.

-Pois é.Que tal estrearmos a nossa nova coletânea de Músicas?!-se aproxima deles novamente.

-Dá para ser mais tarde Quill, nós precisamos pousar primeiro.

-Ela está certa, a asa ficou meio ruim.

Enquanto eles conversavam sobre isso ninguém notou que o Groot colocou o galão no chão e andou seguindo pelo caminho onde Rocket passou.

Logo estava entrando num quarto,onde o guaxinim estava repousando numa rede,olhando para cima,com uma expressão fechada.

-Eu sou Groot.-chamou a atenção dele,avisando que estava entrando.

-Pode entrar.-continuou na mesma posição,sem desviar o olhar.

O ET se aproximou dele,contornou a rede e se sentou no lado esquerdo dele.

-Eu sou Groot?-estava sério,com um ar um tanto melancólico,pois achou que o seu amigo estava triste pelo que ele havia feito,tanto que suas folhas estavam caindo secas como se fosse outono.

-Eu vou ficar bem,daqui a pouco.

-Eu sou Groot. (Rocket,ter filhos é muito mais do que perpetuar a espécie.)

-É,eu percebi. É por isso que você quer filhos não é?

-Eu...eu sou Groot.

-Nós já temos uma família.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Não podemos...você sabe. Se recorde que eu só inventei isso de sermos babás para...te satisfazer,entendeu?-falava aquilo bem corado,ficava embaraçado naquele assunto de ter filhos.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Pois é,mas não está dando certo.

-Eu sou Groot. Eu sou Groot. (Você é um bom pai. Você cuidou de mim).

-Eu já te disse que não é a mesma coisa. Eu ainda não acredito que tenho vocação para isso.

-Eu sou Groot?

-Por hora...Vou arrumar outro jeito Groot. Mas que fique claro,não será fácil.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Eu também. Só...não deixe ninguém saber.-muito vermelho.

E eles deram-se as mãos,enquanto Groot balançava a rede,para ele relaxar.

Enquanto isso na Terra...

Demorou algumas horas,mas Howard,Beverly e o filho recém nascido conseguiram achar um lugar aterrissar,foi num campo aberto e deserto para não incomodar ninguém e nem chamar atenção.

Para saírem e descerem da nave – o pato se encontrava com o filho no braço esquerdo - assim que pisaram na grama o bicudo com a ajuda do controle remoto fez o seu meio de transporte espacial encolher,era o jeito mais fácil de guardar já que não tinha garagem.

-Querido por que você deu um pouco do seu estoque de combustível para eles?-disse a garota enquanto eles assistiam o encolhimento do veículo,ela havia estranhado um pouco essa atitude dele.

-Eu disse que foi uma gorjeta que eu quis deixar a eles. E depois,tão cedo não irei precisar dessa nave. Mas caso me faltar combustível eu arrumarei de outro jeito. Fique tranqüila.

-Puxa,você está ficando mais dócil heim. Acho que a paternidade está te fazendo ficar mais caridoso, não é?-sorri entre os dentes,não com chacota,ela na verdade achava aquilo bonito.

-Talvez..Mas não se acostume muito, eu sou pai,mas não mudei tanto assim.

-De qualquer maneira foi muita gentileza de sua parte.

-Que seja,agora vamos procurar um taxi e ir para casa.-faz sinal de "vem" com a mão e começa a caminhar.

-Para casa?! E o seu trabalho?-fica espantada com a fala dele.

-Eu mando lá,posso sair quando quiser,emergência,como você já disse.

-Bem...uma coisa você vai ter que mudar.-já estava caminhando quando ele havia começado,porém só quando disse isso conseguiu apressar o passo e alcança-lo de modo que ficaram lado a lado.

-O que?

-Terá que parar de fumar.

-Ok! Ok!

 **O FIM!**

 **Nota da autora:**

 ***Algumas falas do Groot eu não coloquei de propósito,especialmente por que eram meio obvias.**

 ***Eu não vi o filme do Howard de 1986,mesmo assim ao vê-lo na cena pós-créditos eu fiquei meio que interessada nele e pesquisei um pouco sobre o pato.**

 ***Criado em: 21 /08/2016**

 ***Terminado oficialmente: 22/08/2016**


End file.
